


Do They Know...?

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Do They Know...?

Do they know I call you Daddy?

While you're playing cards in the pub, while you're working underneath cars, do they realise how you make me moan that title as you whip and bruise me, marking me yours?

They see a best mate, a colleague like any other, they don't know how you make me beg for relief as you bring me to orgasm after constant orgasm. You hold the leash, the whip, my neck. But they don't know that. They don't realise you're my Daddy, my owner, and I'm your submissive little cumslut, who'll slave over your cock for a precious prize. They see an old man at heart and his young, ambitious love. They're not wrong.


End file.
